A Former Life Remembered
by thedragonprincess21
Summary: Firestar visits the place of his birth. Much has changed since the time when he first set paw into the forest and left his garden, and he discovers that his former twolegs' nest is now home to two young kittypet kits. He is joined by Bluestar and the two of them discuss the future of the clans.


**Author's Note -** A very short Warrior's one-shot. I've been considering making it a full, longer story with my OCs, Sprinkle and Coal, but that's up for my audience to decide if they'd like to see them again!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Warrior Cat books or the characters in them. There are a few spoilers of the more recent Warrior Cat books in this short story, so be warned if you don't like them!

* * *

 **A Former Life**

The place was vaguely familiar as the tom approached. There were differences now, of course, of how his old garden looked, and the two-leg's nest looked different as well. There were no signs of familiar faces and while there were still some things he recognized, it felt strange. Like strange scent upon his tongue. This wasn't the home that he had left all those moons ago, it had changed just as he over the course of time. "Do you regret leaving this place, Firestar?" A voice made him turn as a light shimmered behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder as a blue-ish gray she-cat approached him, amusement in her eyes at his startled expression.

Turning his head away, he gazed down upon his old garden that he left behind long ago. "No. I would never regret leaving. My home is with ThunderClan, and now it's with StarClan. This garden is all but a memory now. And it has changed just as much as I." It was still a strange feeling, being dead. Everything he couldn't understand about his world, he now understood. He understood why StarClan had to be vague about prophecies, why they were silent sometimes, and other secrets that never became clear until he passed on. A movement caught his eye, and a light purr entered his throat when he spotted two kits below in the very garden he had grown up as a kit. One was black, while the other one was ginger-and-white, and the two of them wrestled under his gaze. "This garden serves as a home to them now." He flicked his tail towards the kits, and Bluestar gazed down upon them, her eyes softening a touch.

"The forest cats have much to learn when it comes to kittypets. I fear that we are too harsh on them at times. Kittypets, loners, and rogues. They all have hardships regardless of where they're from. I believe now that SkyClan has rejoined the clans, they will teach the other clans how to recognize this. Especially with that day-light warrior business that they came up with." Bluestar turned her gaze away from the playing kits, her eyes resting on Firestar. "I just hope that the other clans can learn how to accept SkyClan back."

Firestar flicked his tail, "They'll have to. The clans of old were wrong to cast SkyClan away in the first place. Now it's up to this generation to accept them once more. I only wish I could have remained alive a bit longer... me and Sandstorm alike. I would have enjoyed seeing Leafstar once more."

Bluestar smiled a touch, her shoulder brushing against Firestar as she sat by him. "Leafstar is a proud leader of her clan, I'm sure that she is grateful as it is for what you and Sandstorm have done for her clan. Try not to allow it to trouble you." The two StarClan cats continued to watch the kits below them play and chase each other, and as the sky grew darker and when the stars began to appear in the sky, the two of them turned away from the old garden, vanishing into the sky.

* * *

"Ouch! Coal! Why did you stop so quickly?! You made me bump my nose." The she-kit squealed as her brother abruptly stopped, his eyes wide as he stared up at the sky. The sun was already setting, and traces of stars could be seen.

"Did you see that?" Coal whispered, his eyes still upon the sky.

His sister frowned, glancing up towards the sky. "No, I didn't see anything. It's getting really late though! Wow! Look at the stars!"

Coal didn't seem to be paying attention to her rambling, his blue eyes still searching for what he thought he had saw. "I.. saw cats. They were floating above us."

"Floating? You must have fleas in your brain, Coal. Cats can't fly!"

"Coal, Sprinkle, come inside, it's time to sleep!" Their mother's voice called out from their housefolks' nest.

Sprinkle nudged her brother in the shoulder. "C'mon, silly-fur, let's go inside."

After a last moment of gazing up at the stars, Coal finally allowed himself to be lead back inside of the nest. _Yeah.. she's probably right.. Of course there's no such thing as floating cats._


End file.
